1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for food stuffs and is directed more particularly to a holder and cutter assembly for food stuffs in stick form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable, and more sanitary, to serve certain food stuffs normally appearing in stick form, such as butter or cheese, in individual servings or "pats." Serving pats of such food stuffs at the dinner table obviates the sometimes unpleasantness of having unclean knives used to sever portions of butter or cheese from their respective stick form servings.
In other instances, it is desirable to serve foods such as prepared meats, in slices of equal width, for esthetic as well as sanitary purposes.
While devices intended to accomplish these results have been designed, they are by and large too complex and expensive for the ordinary kitchen or dinner table.